Ignored but Wanted
by LucatheMuffinBoss
Summary: AU- Lucy Heartifilia, the most unlucky kid in school, even though her parents named her after a popular chain, Love & Lucky. Always being avoided and ignored at school because people thought her bad luck could rub off. That didn't stop a few people to say hi to Unlucky Lucy. Can Lucy make a few friends and hopefully find love? Rated T to be Safe
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to do another fanfiction, slow updater so don't hate me for it. Muffins.**

**SUMMARY: AU- Lucy Heartifilia, the most unlucky kid in school, even though her parents named her after a popular chain, Love & Lucky. Always being avoided and ignored at school because people thought her bad luck could rub off. That didn't stop a few people to say hi to Unlucky Lucy. Can Lucy make a few friends and hopefully find love?**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway since my name isn't Hiro Mashima. I deal with it like a boss. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"_Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel. My friends _

_ and I want to sit with you." _

Lucy Heartifilia sat in the back of the cafeteria like every other day in FT Academy. She played with her food and sighed. Being lonely wasn't fun. There was more to Lucy then unluckiness, only she would ever know that. Lucy was slowly losing all hope and thought it was a big mistake to even go to high school. Makarov Dreyar, principal of the school, told her the clouds will move away and the sun will shine on her so-called 'bad luck'.

'_Pssh. Nothing is clearing up for me,' _she thought while drinking a small carton of milk. After classes, she just wanted to go peacefully back to her dorm room with no interruptions. Lucy heard footsteps approach her and sighed.

'_Must be here for the daily cash,'_ she groaned.

"Look, I don't have money today for you people. You robbed my pockets yesterday," Lucy said, placing the small carton of milk down.

"Don't you drink enough milk? Your breasts are huge," some said.

Lucy looked up and a group of seven was in front of her. The first thing she thought is that they are probably going to tell her to wear her uniform the proper way. Lucy didn't like the old-fashion beige skirts and a white top, so she designed her own uniform. Principal Makarov didn't mind, but it made her stand out so he was worried. Lucy created a black skirt, with a red and black checkered neck tie, completed with a white blouse, a black long sleeved vest with the FT logo and black flats with white knee high socks. She also put her hair in one ponytail.

"If you want me to change my uniform, fine," Lucy said getting up to find another empty table.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel. My friends and I want to sit with you," Natsu said with his well-known toothy grin.

"Me?" Lucy asked.

"You're the only girl at this table."

"O-Okay…"

Lucy moved her black bag onto her lap to make space. A girl with scarlet hair was the first to speak. Lucy thought she was beautiful and wished she could look like her.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. You are?"

"L-Lucy Heartifilia. Nice to meet you," Lucy stuttered, look down at her bag.

"Luigi? That's a weird name for a girl," Natsu said.

"I said Lucy, baka."

"Hi Lu-chan! I'm Levy McGarden. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Lucy continued to look down at her bag and nodded slowly.

"The one with the long black hair is Gajeel Redfox. Raven hair is Gray Fullbuster. Laxus Dreyar is the blonde boy and Wendy Marvell is the small one," Levy beamed.

"Dreyar?" Lucy's head shot up.

"Lightning head over there is Jii-chan's grandson," Natsu explained.

"H-How did he get the scar and Jii-chan?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't ask about my scar," Laxus growled.

"And Jii-chan is the nickname Natsu gave Principal Makarov," Erza said.

"It's pretty stupid if you ask me," Gajeel snickered.

"What about you Lucy-san, what's your family like?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going," Lucy got up and grabbed her bag. She bowed and left to go to the library.

"Weird girl," Gray said.

"I like her!" Natsu said.

* * *

'_What's your family like?' _Those four words Wendy said kept replaying in Lucy's mind. She made a right turn and entered her small little piece of heaven, the library.

"Hello, hime," Virgo bowed as Lucy entered the library. Lucy smiled and bowed back. She took her usual seat in the back of the library and pulled out books from her bag. Lucy loved to read. That's something no one really knew, except for her mother and father who passed away. Being an orphan wasn't bad at all. At the orphanage, the orphans and employees treated her well, fed her, played with her, and left her alone when she really needed it. Lucy sighed and opened to a page in the current book she was reading, only to be scared by Levy.

"You like to read?" Levy asked.

Lucy covered her mouth so no one heard the scream.

"You scared me. Yeah, reading is alright," Lucy shrugged.

"I've wanted to read that. No wonder I couldn't get it yet," Levy said, pulling out a seat to sit in.

"Oh, gomen. It has a lot of pages and classes take up time," Lucy said.

"Hn. So, why did you walk away from Wendy's question?" Levy asked, cupping her chin.

"It's not something I like to talk to people about. I am an orphan. My mom died seven years ago and my dad died a month before I entered FT Academy. Life is still good at the orphanage and people treat me well," she explained.

"O-oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up. We always had one orphan here at FT Academy. Loke Stellar, but he's a total playboy now and he was adopted three years ago," Levy informed.

"Name rings a bell a bit. A lot of people talk to me about him, but I've never seen him myself."

Levy got up and smiled brightly, "C'mon then! Classes don't start until noon so we have fifteen minutes to talk to playboy!" She grabbed a shocked Lucy's wrist and pulled her up. Lucy quickly closed her book and shoved it into her bag.

'_It's a little too noisy now,'_ Lucy thought.

* * *

"Loke!" Levy called out.

Loke clapped his hands and all the girls around him walked off disappointed. Lucy looked at them as they left.

"What's up?" Loke asked.

"This," Levy pushed Lucy in front of her, "is Lucy! She's heard a lot about you from the orphanage she lives in."

"Oh?" Loke simply said. Lucy nodded slowly and fixed the tie around her neck.

"That's not the school uniform," he said.

"I didn't like the school uniform, so I made my own. Your Loke Stellar right? The orphanage is always talking about how destructive you were," Lucy said.

"I wasn't destructive. Sting Eucliffe always started them. He's still there?"

"Hn, he's still there, but he gives me the cold shoulder a lot."

"I should call Mira," Levy squealed.

"Who's Mira?"

"Mirajane Strauss is the match maker of FT Academy. Crazy in the head if you ask me," Loke shrugged.

"I am not crazy. I just love to make new couples and this blonde girl over here would be perfect for anybody!" a silver headed girl said, rubbing her cheeks against Lucy's. Lucy blinked.

"How rude of me! I'm Mirajane Strauss, the school's wonderful cupid. And you," Mirajane pointed at Lucy, "have a lot of love potential in you. If only they would stop calling you Unlucky Lucy. You seem very lucky to me," Mirajane said.

"H-Hi?" Lucy said, unsure of Mirajane's hyper attitude.

"You really are compatible with anybody when you think of it. Loke, Natsu, Gray, Laxus and the list goes on!"

"Mira, calm down! You're scaring Lu-chan," Levy said.

"N-No! I'm fine, really, but I'm not really the type to go out with people since my nickname spreads around like wildfire."

Loke heard someone snicker. He turned his head and no one was there. He heard a few more snickers and a water balloon fell on Lucy's head. She was soaked with water.

"See? Bad luck," Lucy said with a small smile and walked to the bathroom.

"We'll see you later on, Loke," Levy said, following Lucy and Mirajane to the bathroom. Loke sighed and followed the snickers.

"So it was you," he growled.

"And if it was?"

"What's wrong with you? Leave her alone!" Loke yelled.

"Why should Juvia? Her father is the reason Juvia's mom is dead because of work stress. Juvia shall torture the blonde girl until nobody wants to be around her."

"You have issues, Juvia," Loke spat and walked away.

"Drip. Drop. Drip."

* * *

"I wonder who could do that," Levy asked wiping Lucy's head with a small towel.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt if I'm getting this type of luck," she said, stopping Levy's hands. Her bangs covered her eyes, so she didn't see the worried looks on Levy and Mirajane's face.

"It'll be fine. It was probably a prank!" Mirajane said, trying to change the atmosphere. Lucy smiled and gave Levy the small towel.

"I'm going to my dorm for the rest of the ten minutes I have left."

Lucy walked away, tripping on her own feet.

"W-Will she be alright?" Mirajane asked.

"Let's go talk to the guys," Levy sighed.

-I said Meow-

Lucy tripped on her own feet and she heard snickers from each person she walked past.

"Heartifilia, Juvia presumes?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Juvia Lockstar, nice to meet you. The word has passed on to Juvia and," Juvia took out a small designed notebook, "the people you met today aren't who they think you are." She handed Lucy the notebook. The cover was designed with the words, 'Diss'.

"Juvia got this book today and mostly the nine people you've met today wrote about you. Ja ne," Juvia said, leaving Lucy to stare at the book.

Lucy sighed and continued to walk, flipping through the pages of the book.

_Natsu Dragneel: Lucy Heartifilia is a silent goof-ball. I would only make friends with her because I pity her. _

"Oh really?" Lucy muttered, continuing to read.

_Laxus Dreyar: Why is someone like the Unlucky Lucy at this school? I hope gramps throws her out. _

_Levy McGarden: She's so quiet that it annoys people. How unlucky is Lucy Heartifilia really? _

"Don't have courage to say it to my face," Lucy continued to mutter.

_Erza Scarlet: Even the weakest kid in school could beat up Unlucky Lucy if she wasn't so cursed. _

_Gray Fullbuster: The only time I'd probably talk to Heartifilia is to find a way to get her out this school. _

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called out, running with the others.

_Mirajane Strauss: Unlucky Lucy will never find a love. EVER. _

Lucy snapped the book shut and stuffed it in her bag. She power walked to her dorm, slamming it in Natsu's face when he stood in front of it with a toothy grin. Lucy's back slid against the door and she sat, face buried in her knees.

"Oi, blondie!" Laxus yelled, banging on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled.

It got silent, so she got up and walked to the small bathroom located in the back right of her dorm. Lucy was mid-way to the bathroom when her door was busted down by Gray.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Get out of my dorm!"

"Why is she so scary all of a sudden?" Natsu asked.

Lucy grabbed her bag and took out the diss book.

Throwing it at Gray's face she yelled, "You guys are FAKE!" She marched into the bathroom, slamming and locking it, hoping they wouldn't bust it down.

Gray growled as Gajeel took the book off of Gray's now red face. He read it silently and handed it to Loke. Loke read it and passed it to Erza.

"Juvia. I know it," he said, walking to Lucy's bathroom.

"Open up! That's fake! Juvia Lockstar made it!" he yelled.

"Liar! Juvia was the one who _told_ me about it and stop pitying me! It's not like I'm not using to being lonely!"

.

.

.

"WHY IS IT SO QUIET?!" Natsu screeched. Lucy covered her ears. To her, it sounded like Natsu was roaring like a dragon, but worse.

'_What if he is a dragon? This school is pretty weird,' _Lucy pinched her cheek, _'No Lucy! This is not the time for playing around.' _

It got quiet again and Lucy waited for the bathroom door to be kicked down. It didn't, so she opened the door slowly and her dorm was empty. She sighed and sat on her bed, curling herself into a ball.

"I hate being alone. I miss mom, dad, and the orphanage. Ah! I have to write a letter," Lucy hopped off her bed and ran across the room grabbing a pen and two pieces of paper.

**_To: Rogue_**

**_Hi~! It's already been two weeks since I joined FT Academy and I regret it with all my heart. In fact, I've decided to come back to the orphanage to be with you and the others. You understand right? That urge for someone to like you for who you are and not pity. I figured it out today. I'm not unlucky right? I really feel stupid, for thinking that I made friends here at FT. I'll be coming home soon. _**

**_-Lucy _**

"One done," Lucy told herself, sliding the letter under a book. She never really liked to mail letters to the orphanage. She didn't know if Rogue or Sting were still at the orphanage. Lucy sighed and started to write the other letter.

**_To: Principal Makarov_**

**_I am very sorry to inform you, but I would like to leave FT Academy. Trust me, it is a good school it's just that I don't fit in as well as the others. Does the name 'Unlucky Lucy' walk around the school as much as I thought it didn't? I am packing my things and leaving tomorrow morning. Thank you for taking care of me for the short time I was here. _**

**_Lucy Heartifilia _**

Lucy found a small envelope and put it inside, licking the envelope shut. She sighed and pulled her chair out.

"I guess I'll take a walk and give Mr. Makarov the letter from there." Lucy exited her dorm, leaving her hiding guest on a treasure hunt. Natsu started running around the room with Lucy's pink blanket tied around his neck, looking for the letter.

"Baka, she took the letter with her," Gray muttered.

"There was another letter. Maybe we can figure out what was inside the letter she was giving to Principal Makarov from there," Wendy suggested. Natsu held up a paper in Erza's face. She grabbed it and started to read it.

"It's already been two weeks since I joined FT Academy and I regret it with all my heart. In fact, I've decided to come back to the orphanage to be with you and the others. You understand right? That urge for someone to like you for who you are and not pity. I figured it out today. I'm not unlucky right? I really feel stupid, for thinking that I made friends here at FT. I'll be coming home soon," Erza read aloud.

"So she's leaving?" Natsu pouted. Laxus pushed him onto Lucy's bed and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go talk to gramps," he muttered.

Laxus shut the door shut and Mirajane's eyebrows started to wiggle.

"I sense a love," Mirajane started doing random movements with her hands, "shape thingy is starting up!"

"Between who?" Levy asked. Mirajane motioned Levy into a corner.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and Mirajane motioned him and Erza too. He shrugged and crouched down to listen to what Mirajane was saying. Natsu and Gray starting fighting and Loke was admiring his reflection in the mirror.

"So, who are those special people?" Levy asked once more.

"Okay, my information also known as my brain, says that Laxus is starting to like Lucy even though they just met."

Erza covered Levy and Mirajane's mouths, muffling their squeals. Gajeel face palmed.

"So why am I here again?" he asked.

"Because, you are going to help the three of us help Laxus," Mirajane said darkly.

"What if Gray, Natsu and Loke like bunny girl too?"

"Bunny girl?" Erza asked.

"What? It sounds better than the unlucky stuff."

"Okay then. They have to show some emotion before we have a LaLu pairing," Mirajane said.

"LaLu is a good name. For Gray it'd be GraLu, and Natsu is NaLu," Levy jumped in.

"Loke would be LoLu correct?" Erza asked.

"Correct! Gajeel if you help a, GaLe could form," Mirajane giggled.

"GaLe?" Erza asked.

"Gajeel and Levy of course!" Levy turned red while Gajeel tched.

* * *

Lucy was walking around campus when she saw a bit of black hair by a tree. She walked over to it, letting curiosity get the best of her.

"There you are! Do you know how hard it was for me and Sting to get past security? He's flipping them one-by-one as we speak. C'mon we're taking you back to the orphanage," Rogue said, pulling Lucy by the arm.

"Back home? Why?"

"I just had a feeling you wanted to come back."

"Hn. I was about to give Principal Makarov the letter," Lucy said.

Lucy followed Rogue to Sting's location. Lucy smiled brightly when she saw Sting.

"Ha! I knew you cared!" Lucy said, sticking her tongue out.

"Keep that thing in your mouth," he muttered.

"Let's go. She has a letter," Rogue informed.

"QUIT PUSHING ICE BREATH!"

"Natsu?" Lucy said, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, hey Luce. Who are these people?" Lucy was about to respond when she remember about the 'Diss' book.

"Let's go," she said, walking pasted Natsu. Rogue and Sting gave Natsu a death glare and he returned on back.

"I hate this guy already," Sting muttered.

"Vibes?" Rogue asked.

"He's gonna make Lucy sick in the head with his stupidity," Sting said. Rogue and Sting caught up with Lucy, who was just standing there, staring at something.

"What's the problem?" Rogue asked.

"Gr- I mean Principal Makarov wishes to see you," Laxus said with his hands crossed.

"Ne, Lucy, do you know this guy? He looks like a walking building," Sting said, poking Lucy's arm.

Laxus grunted. Lucy handed him the letter, "Give this to him for me."

"But he wants to see you in person."

"I'm no longer involved with this school, so let me off of campus."

Laxus had an idea and started to walk away, "This is being shredded."

"Should we beat him up?" Sting asked.

"Violence isn't always the answer," Rogue said.

Sting shrugged and looked in front of him, "Where's Lucy?"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"The orphanage is going to be excited," Rogue said, walking ahead. All of a sudden, Natsu and Gray appeared in front of him.

"Lucy's gonna stay here," Gray said.

Sting gave them a look, "And who exactly made you in charge of her decision? What are you, her pesky boyfriend?" he asked.

"What about you two? Coming out of nowhere taking her away?" Gray asked.

Sting growled, "Listen kiddies, me and Rogue here are the closest family Lucy's got. You don't even know the story behind her family."

"What do you know?" Natsu asked.

"Her whole life," Rogue said, "Now move. From the look on her face when she saw that walking building a few seconds ago, she hates your guts."

"Drip. Drop. Drip.

* * *

**End for now. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

'_I understand your problem, but I cannot bring her back.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter has now been posted for both this and my other fanfiction chapter is being posted tomorrow. Luna texted me to tell everyone her new chapter is coming out in a few hours, hopefully or tomorrow the latest. **

**SUMMARY: AU- Lucy Heartifilia, the most unlucky kid in school, even though her parents named her after a popular chain, Love & Lucky. Always being avoided and ignored at school because people thought her bad luck could rub off. That didn't stop a few people to say hi to Unlucky Lucy. Can Lucy make a few friends and hopefully find love?**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway since my name isn't Hiro Mashima. I deal with it like a boss. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_I understand your problem, but I cannot bring her back.'_

* * *

"Drip. Drop. Drip."

"You… You're the reason Lucy is leaving," Gray growled.

"Juvia has nothing to do with Lucy-san's decision," Juvia simply responded.

"She's been planning it out ever since she came. The only reason she came here is because she got a scholarship. Me and Sting told her if she was being bullied or she didn't like it, Lucy would come back with us," Rogue explained.

"So don't blame innocent people in this," Sting added.

"She's guilty! Loke said she even said it herself," Natsu said.

"Juvia has nothing to do with it. Loke is lying." Natsu and Gray moved for Rogue and Sting to pass. When Sting passed by, he held up a fist in Gray's face.

"Rogue, go on. I got to talk to these kids," Sting said, motioning for Rogue to move on. He simply nodded and continued to walk ahead. Sting glared and Natsu and Gray, mostly Gray. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Look, if you touch or go out with Lucy I will punch your faces in. She's coming home with _me_ because she likes to be around _me_. Remember that if your brain can store more than one letter," Sting said with a dark tone, stressing the word me. Gray gave him a dirty look and Natsu growled.

"Lucy isn't owned by anybody. She probably doesn't like you, but she likes Rogue. It possible, baka," Natsu said.

"If she only liked Rogue she wouldn't be talking to me would she?" Sting asked, raising an eyebrow with a cocky smirk.

Sting walked off. Natsu wanted to punch _his own _face in, for not talking to Lucy sooner. Gray wanted to own Lucy to himself, but he had competition. He knew himself that Lucy would never enjoy his company.

"I can't take it anymore! I don't need the stupid letter; I could just talk to him myself!" Lucy yelled before stomping off to Principal Makarov's office. Laxus sighed and tried to call her out, but it made him seem desperate, so he just grunted.

"I saw that~," Mirajane said, poking his cheek.

"Why am I still doing this?" Levy and Gajeel muttered.

"Cause you're on Team LaLu," Erza said.

"What the fuck is LaLu?" Laxus asked.

"You and Lucy of course! You like her," Mirajane wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not true at all," he answered.

Sting came running past them. After a few seconds, he came walking backwards, "Do you know where Lucy is?"

"Hn? Lover of Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure whatever. I guess you can say that," Sting said. Mirajane cupped her chin.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"I guess you can say that too." Erza and Levy covered Mirajane's mouth, muffling her 'Mega Squeal'.

"So your name is?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sting."

"STICY ALL THE WAY!" Mirajane squealed, walking in circles. Then she stopped, "But NaLu, GraLu, and LaLu are pretty good as well. Why does it have to be so, so, so, so, so, so-"

"Those are enough," Erza said. Mirajane puffed her cheeks. Sting blinked, _'These people here are impossible.'_

* * *

"This is my final decision. The two men that broke into campus are my closest family now and I don't know if it'll be permanent since people adopt kids every day," Lucy said.

"If that is what you wish. The diss book you spoke to me about, do you have it currently?" Principal Makarov asked.

Lucy looked through her bag and took out the designed book. She handed it to Principal Makarov. He read the first five pages.

"I'll talk to them about this. Thank you for coming here Ms. Heartifilia."

"L-U-C-Y. No formalities, please." Makarov chuckled and nodded. Lucy bowed and exited Principal Makarov's office, being mob by Mirajane and Levy. Mirajane hugged her legs while Levy hugged her waist.

"Don't move if you know what's good for you, bunny-girl," Gajeel said, wearing a black suit. Lucy tilted her head.

"Stay still. My orders," Erza said, wearing a business woman's suit. Gajeel and Erza held up badges in her face.

"Uh?"

"Match-Makers at your service," Erza said, stuffing the badge in her pocket.

"I still don't know why I did this," Gajeel muttered, stuffing his badge in his pocket. Lucy tried to squirm, but the girls' grip tightened.

"Evergreen here. I have these two running around the building," a woman with light brown hair said.

"Rogue! Sting!" Lucy said.

"Hn? There's another one? RoLu formation!" Mirajane squealed, letting go of Lucy's legs.

"What's all the yelling and fancy clothing about?" Principal Makarov asked. Everyone except Lucy, Rogue, and Sting gulped. Makarov sweat dropped.

"Untie the poor people, Evergreen. Let Lucy and her friends leave the school please. Ms.- err, I mean Lucy, pack your stuff and these two shall be helping you correct?"

Lucy nodded with a response. "Why do I have to help the blondie?" Sting muttered.

"Keep in mind your blonde too, Baka Bee." Levy sighed and removed herself away from Lucy. Mirajane and her walked away with their heads down. Erza, Gajeel, and Evergreen bowed and walked off. Makarov shook his head. Lucy untied Sting and Rogue.

* * *

**Lucy POV **

I don't know what that was about, but at least I get to go home with Sting and Rogue. I untied them, and Principal Makarov went back in his office muttering some things about calling those brats back. Sting and Rogue dusted off and we walked to my dorm. When I opened the door, a bucket of water fell on the three of us. Some students passing by started calling me unlucky again. Rogue probably noticed the sadness in my eyes, so he ruffled my hair.

"Don't listen to them. They're unlucky for not talking to you," he said. I nodded and smiled softly.

"I have a few towels in that small closet and these two boxes have all of my things," I explained. Sting tossed me a towel and I caught it clumsily.

"Still a bad catcher, Lulu?" he teased.

"Baka Bee!" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Didn't I tell you to keep that in your mouth?" he asked picking up on of my boxes. I growled and wiped my hair with the towel.

"So, why do they call you unlucky?" Rogue asked, walking out of my previous dorm with a box.

"When I first came here, I didn't talk much. Just went to classes and locked myself in the dorm we just exited. Day two, I started tripping on things I didn't know were there, or water, eggs, and flour fell on me. Day three, the halls were crowded in front of my door. I didn't know what they were looking at, but then I saw red paint on my door saying _'You're the cause of everything. You and the people you talk to will be cursed.' _I didn't know what it meant until I kept finding needles in my food. Someone here was trying to ruin me," I explained.

"Oh, no wonder your leaving," Sting said, shifting the weight of the box.

"Need help?" I asked.

"I'm not taking help from you, Lulu."

"Stop being such a Stingy Sting," I teased, taking one side of the box. We exited campus and I didn't turn back.

'_Kiss FT Academy goodbye', _I thought.

"What crap are you spilling?! You let her leave!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, respect his decision," Erza said.

"But it wasn't even us! Lockstar did it," Loke spat.

"And she fell right into it, running off with those two son of a guns," Gray scowled.

"Gray! That's her family plus boyfriend!" Levy said.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

Mirajane nodded, "Sting said so himself. He and Lucy are an item. StiCy for the win."

"But getting back to my point, she's left campus already. I understand your problem, but I can't bring her back unless something depressing happens." Principal Makarov said.

"But Gramps, you're not gonna punish Juvia. It's not fair to us," Laxus asked.

"My, my, Heartifilia had good first impressions on you," Makarov chuckled.

"She didn't have a good impression on you?" Gray asked.

"Well, she's nice and curvy. Her breasts are huge and her-" Laxus hit the back of Makarov's head. "She's way too good for you."

"Someone is jelly huh? Jelly~?" Mirajane asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Off topic," Wendy reminded them. Makarov cleared his throat, "Like I said, if something happens to them, they will return and I'll be glad to let those two friends of hers be with her at all times here in FT Academy."

The door slammed open, revealing a panting blue and black headed boy and a white haired girl. (A/N That's right. I made exceeds human. Cause that's thug life)

"Please help us!" the blue headed boy said.

"What's wrong? Your names?" Makarov asked.

"I'm Happy. This is Carla and over here is Lily," Gray and Natsu snickered, "Please help us!"

"Explain the problem," Erza asked.

"Well, Happy, Carla, and I were walking here to see if Sting, Rogue, and Lucy made their departure from this school because they were taking quite some time. When we turned on the corner, we saw they three of them knocked out cold. Sting and Rogue had a couple of scratches on them as well," Lily explained.

"They are what?" Makarov said with shock, hopping off his desk.

"I-It's true. I knew those two shouldn't have come here. I just knew it, and yet I let them go. I really am I fool," Carla muttered.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Wendy said, rubbing Carla's back for comfort.

"Can someone help us carry them here?" Happy asked.

"Natsu and Laxus carry Sting and Rogue. Loke and Gray carry Lucy," Makarov said.

"And the four girls?" Lily asked.

"The ones I have not called stay in my office to make sure no one comes in and tries tricks."

They all nodded and parted. Makarov went straight to Juvia's dorm to discuss he behavior when he over-heard a conversation coming from the inside.

"So you had to fight them?" Juvia asked.

"Exactly. It was pretty simple. Where's my pay?" Juvia handed the mystery person jewels.

"Juvia thanks you for getting rid of Juvia's rival."

"Cut the chit-chat. I was spotted by three kids."

"Juvia will find a way to take care of them as she did with the daughter of the Heartifilias."

"What about that boy you wanted?"

"He'll be Juvia's. Drip. Drop. Drip." It started to rain outside and Makarov opened Juvia's dorm room.

"Why are you here, Jose?" he asked, glaring at Juvia and Jose.

* * *

**The end for this chapter. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

_'When I play this... it calms me down' _

**Luca's Story Rant: **

**Thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts. I have a question, and I'll probably end up as a poll if I have too many responses. **

**For this, should the Love Square be between:**

**Laxus x Lucy x Sting x Gray**

**Laxus x Lucy x Rogue x Gray**

**Natsu x Lucy x Sting x Gray**

**Natsu x Lucy x Rouge x Gray**

**Loke x Lucy x Sting x Gray **

**Loke x Lucy x Rogue x Gray **

_**WARNING: Just because I added a love triangle doesn't mean Lucy will end up with anyone in it except Gray. **_

Until Next Time when I have some time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate college. I got iced twice. TWICE. As in, my roommate's girlfriend poured ice down my fucking boxers. TWICE. And my hair ;A; It's so messy. SHE MESSED UP MY SKATER/EMO HAIR. I can't even eat a muffin. But putting that aside, I centered the story… for fun. **

**SUMMARY: AU- Lucy Heartifilia, the most unlucky kid in school, even though her parents named her after a popular chain, Love & Lucky. Always being avoided and ignored at school because people thought her bad luck could rub off. That didn't stop a few people to say hi to Unlucky Lucy. Can Lucy make a few friends and hopefully find love?**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway since my name isn't Hiro Mashima. I deal with it like a boss. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'_**When I play this… It calms me down'**_

Natsu sighed for the fourth time, "FT is so quiet now."

Mirajane pouted, "My love officers…they failed me."

"WE DIDN'T FAIL YOU WOMAN!" Gajeel yelled.

"I took out my badge on cue," Erza said with a nod. Mirajane face palmed.

"HELLO?! Did you NOT HER ME?!" Makarov yelled.

"Sir, you just said her," Erza said. Makarov growled.

"You know I meant hear. Jose was in Juvia's room. Why didn't I listen to you brats?" he muttered.

"U-Um, Lushy is up," Happy said, sticking his head in the office.

"It'd be cool if he was a cat. Saying 'Lushy' as a human is pretty weird," Natsu said. Erza smacked the back of his head.

"I'll go see how she's doing," Wendy said, rising from her seat.

"Ah, no need. Lucy-sama wanted to be alone with Rogue and Sting," Lily said.

"So she told us to get out," Carla snorted.

"Lucy-sama said she's sorry."

"What's with the –sama? It pisses me off," Gajeel growled. Lily sighed.

"Carla, do you want candy?" Happy asked. "I don't need candy."

"That's a little mean, Carla," Wendy said. Carla took the candy from Happy and put it in her mouth one by one.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA!"

"Lucy-sama!" Lily ran off.

"Sting probably did something," Carla snickered.

"Sting is always doing something to Lushy," Happy added.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "What does he do?"

"Hmph. He is basically a pervert and Rogue is always stopping Lucy from killing Sting," Carla explained.

"Aye sir!"

"I don't blame him," Makarov said, "didn't you guys see the size of her breasts? They go boing, boing and boing!"

Laxus smacked the back of his head.

"Indeed. I do wonder what she drinks," Erza said with a nod. Wendy sniffled.

"How am I so small?"

"There, there. We are both," Levy said, patting the girl's head.

"I'm gonna punch Jose into next week!" Loke exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Natsu followed and Gray grunted with Laxus. Mirajane glared at them.

"Don't you dare ruin the Sticy moment."

"I think I like Nalu better," Erza spoke.

"Ehhhhhh?! LoLu for the win!" Levy said.

"I think I like Gray and Lucy better," Wendy said.

"You guys suck. It's obviously Lalu. Dear Lord her romance crap has been chipped into my brain," Gajeel growled.

"What about Rolu? It needs some love," Makarov shrugged.

"Question, didn't you only tell me, shorty, and scary bone crusher?" Gajeel asked.

"School bulletin. I got busy," Mirajane said with great pride.

* * *

"Hn. They're healing quicker than I thought," Lucy said, wrapping bandages around Rogue's arm.

"Me next, I was injured more than him!" Sting growled. Lucy laughed.

"That's the only reason I didn't do you first, stop being such a bee."

"Hey Lucy, can you sing that song again?" Rogue asked.

"What song?"

"Starlight Keeper, I think," Sting said.

"Oh right. I'll only sing it if I have the beat, and you know that," she smiled. Sting tried getting up, but Lucy pushed him back down.

"Don't move," she warned. Lucy finished Rogue's bandages and took Sting's phone off the small table by him. She scrolled through his playlist and started snickering.

"Lucy version huh?" she asked.

"I just recorded it."

"Found it. I'll sing it while I work on Sting's leg wounds." She sighed and pressed play. Lucy placed the phone on the small table, setting the volume on high. She inhaled and started working on Sting's leg.

"The bliss that resonates your presence so softly," she sang. It almost sounded like a whisper, but Rogue and Sting could hear every word she sang and understood each word perfectly. They liked it when Lucy sung Starlight Keeper. It made them feel not so alone anymore.

"Let's match the cadence of our pulse to the rhythm of our thoughts. Between us, thousand sparks fly and illuminates the sky," she continued to sing, wrapping a bandage around Sting's leg. Sting listened while Rogue hummed along. Sting would always catch Rogue singing along softly.

"Lushy's voice is the best!" Happy exclaimed, running in with the others. Lucy fell off the stool she was sitting on from shock.

"Happy, you know not to do that when she's singing," Sting said, helping Lucy up.

"Aye."

"How are the wounds?" Lily asked. "Better than I expected them to be. I didn't take too long to wrap up Rouge."

Carla sighed with relief, "You guys need to carry a switch blade around."

"Sure, mom," Rouge teased. Carla turned on her heel and left. Happy and Lily followed, leaving the others with Sting, Rogue, and Lucy.

"Ah right, the music is still playing." Lucy pressed stop and handed Sting his phone. He shoved it in his pocket.

"There you go with the cold shoulder again," Rogue said.

"He owes me fifteen dollars now," Lucy added.

"Your singing is really good," Makarov said, trying to break the ice, "Happy heard you and just told us to follow."

"Really? My singing is usually soft so these two could hear," Lucy said, taking a seat in between Rogue and Sting.

"They really are the closest people to you, huh?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded.

"We've known each other for a while, so I dislike not having them around."

"I have a perfecto idea! Since it's a little unsafe, correction a lot, unsafe how about the three of you stay here and attend for free! Since it was a little rocky for the first two weeks. Also, you three can stay in the same dorm!" Mirajane said.

"That sound like a good idea," Sting shrugged, "I still get to wake up and tease Lucy." She poked his cheek.

"Shut up bee."

"Lulu."

"Stingy."

Mirajane wiggled her eyebrows, "Told you that it was Sticy."

"I STILL WANT ROLU!"

"U-um, Gray hasn't spoken yet."

"It's obviously Nalu. Get the wax out."

"All of you fools are wrong it's Lalu."

"Gajeel, shut up. You didn't like the whole MM Officers at first."

"MM Officers?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing at all! Just a friendly competition we're in the middle of and Team Rolu is going to win!" Makarov said, pumping a fist in the air.

"I'm telling you, its Lalu old man," Gajeel said.

"Anyway, how come you like to sing Starlight Keeper?" Gray asked.

"When I play this… it helps me calm down," Lucy answered.

"And it makes me and Rogue feel relaxed," Sting said glaring at Gray and Natsu.

Gray glared back and Natsu growled. Lucy got up and wiped the invisible dirt off her clothes.

"I'm going to go talk to Happy and the others," she said.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Levy asked. Lucy thought a bit.

"Only if Sting and Rogue are with me," she said and left the room.

"I don't get what's so good about these two. I'm a hundred times better," Loke pouted.

"MM Officers, unite!" Mirajane said. Wendy, Levy, Erza, and Gajeel ran off. They came back wearing suits and black sunglasses. (Just think of Men in Black or that movie Kevin Hart was in at the part where he robbed the bank.)

"Maybe we should do Sticy, it has more of a result," Levy whispered.

"Dear God you don't get that it's Lalu," Gajeel said.

"How about each day of the week, Lucy hangs out with either one?" Wendy suggested.

"Those sunglasses fit Wendy perfectly," Erza said. Wendy smiled.

"It's true! Gajeel should cut his hair and it would look better," Mirajane said, tapping her chin.

"The suit fits Erza as well," Levy said. Makarov cleared his throat.

"Okay Fashion Police, that's enough for one day."

"Oi! Don't compare me to girls!" Gajeel growled.

"You look like one," Sting said while getting up slowly. Rogue sighed.

"Lucy's gonna be mad if you walk around with those injures," he said. Sting shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Just need to talk to her really quickly."

"Alright. MM Officers need to spy. Gajeel! I chose you!" Mirajane chanted. He face palmed.

"Is this a cartoon?"

"I think the way I say it adds more dramatic effect. This is the part where you jump up in the air and say 'ALRIGHT!'" Mirajane said, pumping her fist in the air. "No way in hell I'm doing that."

"Then forget you. Erza! I chose you!"

"Again with the tacky line," Laxus said.

Erza smirked and actually jumped up the way Mirajane wanted it, "Yosh! Erza on duty!" Mirajane nodded with approval of Erza's reaction.

"See baka number one? That's how dramatic effect is done."

Wendy and Levy sweat dropped, "Is it really?"

* * *

"Lucy-sama, are you going to stay?" Lily asked.

"Lushy~! Can we stay too?"

"It's Lucy not Lushy," Carla said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay. I'll ask Principal Makarov if you can stay here too. We'll be together," Lucy smiled.

"It'll be safer. I'll call the orphanage," Lily walked off and Carla followed.

"Lushy, are you okay?" Happy asked giving Lucy a concerned look.

"If they don't let the three of you stay, we're going back to the orphanage."

"Eh?! Don't worry about us!"

"I have to. Family first."

"Lushy…"

"L-U-C-Y!" she laughed.

"I'll accept them being here."

"Ah, Principal Makarov," Lucy looked down.

"It's fine. Family needs to stick together right? Your pasts must have been worse than I thought. The six of you stuck together all this time and Lucy even risked her scholarship here to go back. I like that."

"Lushy has a kind heart!" Happy said.

"I see that, so I'll make sure those unlucky rumors stop spreading."

"Thank you," Lucy said with a bow.

"Oh that reminds me, Sting wanted to talk to you." Lucy nodded and waved good-bye to Happy who went to search for Lily and Carla. Lucy's shoes made a noise against the waxed hallway floor. She entered the nurse's office and Rogue was lying down with Sting.

"You called?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can you finish the song so I can fall asleep?" Sting asked.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon and you wanna sleep?"

"Uh, yes." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Give me your phone."

"In my pocket."

"I'm not going in there." Sting sighed and handed Lucy his phone. The door opened.

"Lushy's gonna sing?"

"It's obvious since she has Sting-sama's phone."

"Lily's right," Carla said with a quick nod.

"Hn. Grab a chair and you guys can listen." They did as they were told and took a seat by Lucy. Rogue and Sting fixed their pillows.

"What part was I on?"

"Even though you're gone, our hearts beat as one and then the heart beat," Sting said.

"Oh right. I love that one." Lucy skipped some parts and pressed play.

"Even though you're gone, our hearts beat as one."

"Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum," Sting said. They started laughing and Lucy stopped them so she can continue singing.

"I will sing a song that fights off the beast that interrupts your dreams, sleep tight. Tonight I will fly high and illuminate the sky~," she finished.

"Sting is funny. He said tum!" Happy snickered.

"You ruined it," Rogue joked. "No way man, I made that part a hundred times better."

"Since you're not asleep, let me sing the other song."

"I prefer that one more," Carla said.

"Same," Lily agreed. Lucy scrolled through Sting's playlist again, "Another Lucy version."

"Recorded." Lucy cleared her throat and started singing softly once more, but loud enough for the five to hear.

"I'm thinking at any time. Every time I feel day meet," she sang.

"Ah~," they all sang.

"Heart and soul wrapped around a warm hand. Leaving here, stumble at the usual kindness. It's all cuddly. I will be as one to protect you," Lucy was interrupted when she heard a loud applause at the door. She turned around.

"Maybe she isn't so unlucky after all," someone whispered.

"Lushy was never unlucky! Stop teasing her!"

"Aw~! He's adorable!"

Carla tched and Lucy wiggled her eyebrows. She heard snoring and Sting was already asleep. Lucy sweat dropped.

'_All he wanted to do was say 'Ah' and sleep,'_ she thought.

"See? This girl has been through hard times, but she is defiantly not unlucky," a voice boomed through the school speakers.

"Ah, Natsu-sama is speaking!" A girl squealed.

"Hmph! Gray-sama is better."

"NO! Loke-sama is the greatest!"

'_At this time, Sting would say something like 'Forget that. I'm Sting bitches,' _Lucy thought.

"Forget that, I'm Sting bitches."

"You woke up that fast?" Rogue sighed.

"Right now, you girls look like bitches too. They don't even love you guys for real."

"What do you know?! Loke-sama loves us all!"

"Baka. Lucy help me up, I can't stay around here or their disease of fan girls may make me gay (A/N Not that gay people aren't cool .)

"WE DON'T HAVE A DISEASE!"

"But just now you cheered for me," Happy said tilting his head to the side.

* * *

**Gray POV**

I walked up and down the halls due to extreme boredom. It was really quiet until I heard an idiot's voice through the speakers.

"He's up to something," I sighed. It probably has to do with that new girl. Her name was Lucy I think. Her friend pisses me off, so I didn't even memorize his name. The three kids look like cats. I mean, their teeth are sharp as hell. That's not the thing that's bugging me though. When Lucy came here, she was quiet and all and then Juvia the stalker freak made her unlucky. Juvia stalks me everywhere, thinking I don't know she's there.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants. That reminds me, Lucy doesn't have the same uniform as everyone else. She stands out a lot. I turned to go into my dorm and I saw the six orphans walking down, laughing with each other, singing the word 'Ah' a bunch of times. That's just what I need when I have a fucking headache, a bunch of people singing the same thing over. I passed by them and I thought they weren't going to talk to me.

"Hey Gray, I think. Where are you headed?" Lucy asked.

"I thought you were still mad about the book."

"Principal Makarov told me some people pulled a stupid prank to get me to leave. Oh well."

'_Gullible?'_

"I have a question. One dorm won't fit three people won't it?" Lucy asked.

"Nope."

'_Idiot blonde?'_

"Argh."

"But, there are a few master dorms upstairs. Jii-chan lets no one go up there but the teachers."

'_Cheerful?'_

"Why would you tell us then?" Sting asked.

'_I already know the word to describe him, bastard.'_

"That's information everyone on campus knows. He may let you guys go since you like to be together so much."

"Ah, okay. Thanks a lot Gray!" Lucy smiled and continued to walk.

Her smile is really pretty. I wouldn't be surprised if all the boys went after her since this unlucky crap has been cleared up. Thinking that got me pissed off. I don't know why.

'_The words to describe Lucy Heartifilia would probably have to be a beautiful, cheerful person who makes everyone feel happy and welcomed.'_

"Gray!"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Lu-chan? Master wanted me to give her the dorm number upstairs," Levy asked.

"She just went to go talk to him about it."

"I feel bad for her. She's gonna be upstairs with Gildarts."

I laughed, "Gildarts can't do anything." Levy ran off to find Lucy. Levy already gave her a nickname and Mirajane is probably testing her on something about love. Since the unlucky stuff cleared, a lot more people are going to want to be around Lucy, and that was my biggest problem for a reason that is still not clear to me.

* * *

**Fini. I have to update every weekend now, college is a living hell. So much drwing and computer editing. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

'_You piss me off, so stay away from her.'_


End file.
